Deacon
|quests ='Road to Freedom' Tradecraft Precipice of War Rockets' Red Glare The Nuclear Option Tactical Thinking End of the Line |alignment = |level =10→ |tag skills = |derived = |actor =Ryan Alosio |dialogue =CompanionDeacon.txt CompanionDeacon.txt/COM |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Default |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =Boot camp |height =1.00 |factions =CrimeRailroadHQ RailroadFaction |combat style=csCompDeacon |head add ons=Lazy morning |CK race =HumanRace |edid =CompanionDeacon DeaconAtDiamondCity (Diamond City security) |baseid = (Bunker Hill caravan worker) (Goodneighbor drifter) (Memory Den drifter) (Diamond City security) |refid = (Bunker Hill caravan worker) (Goodneighbor drifter) (Memory Den drifter) (Diamond City security) |special = }} Deacon is a Railroad agent living in the Commonwealth in 2287, and a potential companion of the Sole Survivor. Background Deacon is a spy for the elusive synth liberation organization, the Railroad. Little is known about his past prior to joining the Railroad, as he readily admits to lying about his own history. Among other things, he claims that he was among the first liberated Gen-3's, that he helped found the Railroad in the 2210s, and that he is the true leader of the organization with Desdemona serving as a figurehead.CompanionDeacon.txt#396 Even the Railroad themselves are in the dark about much of his past; Desdemona privately suspects that he and the enigmatic "John D." are one and the same.[Desdemona (77-)] Early life The most detailed account that he provides holds that as a youth he was a member of the University Point Deathclaws, a gang which harassed accused synths. Their antagonism escalated to the lynching of a man suspected of being a Gen-3. Shaken by his part in the murder, Deacon left the gang to settle down as a farmer. Some time later he married a woman named Barbara. They intended to start a family, but the UP Deathclaws reemerged and attacked the farm. The gang had learned - to both Deacon's and Barbara's surprise - that Barbara was a synth. Enraged by her execution, Deacon butchered the gang in a bloodthirsty haze. In the aftermath of the slaughter, he was contacted by the Railroad, who were evidently unaware of his prior affiliation with the gang. Despite believing himself undeserving, Deacon swore himself to their cause. As with most of his stories, there is no evidence to prove or disprove this claim. Working for the Railroad Sometime during or prior to December of 2273, he took the name "Deacon" and survived yet another Institute raid on the Railroad, with Pinky Thompson attributing the organization's survival to his escape plan. When Pinky stepped down in 2277, he aided Doctor Carrington and Desdemona in revising the organization's policies to put a focus on operational security. In 2287, Deacon remains one of Desdemona's top men, carrying out important missions and escorting synths of high value for the Railroad. Most of his work undercover has been tracking persons of interest. When the Sole Survivor's awakens from cryostasis inside Vault 111 and starts making waves in the area, Deacon takes an interest in the traveler. He shadows them throughout the Commonwealth in order to gather information on their activities, with the hopes of recruiting them for the organization in a time of crisis. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Tradecraft: Deacon accompanies the Sole Survivor to the Railroad's previous headquarters to retrieve a lost prototype. * Precipice of War: The Sole Survivor and Deacon escort Tinker Tom to Cambridge Police Station to steal a Brotherhood vertibird. * Rockets' Red Glare: Using the stolen vertibird, the Sole Survivor and Deacon infiltrate and sabotage The Prydwen. * The Nuclear Option: Deacon and the other members of the Railroad assault the Institute, freeing the synths within before blowing up the facility's nuclear reactor. * Tactical Thinking, End of the Line: The Survivor is dispatched to kill the Railroad's leaders, including Deacon. Effects of player's actions * When the Sole Survivor first approaches the group, Deacon vouches for the Survivor's character to Desdemona, citing their accomplishments and potential. Should the Sole Survivor agree to join up, Deacon will offer his services as a companion. * At maximum approval Deacon awards the Cloak & Dagger perk, which gives +40% duration for Stealth Boys and +20% damage from sneak attacks. * Deacon will become instantly hostile if the player character kills a settler or anyone involved in the Railroad. * Siding with the Brotherhood of Steel or the Institute in the endgame sequence will flag the player character an enemy of the Railroad, resulting in the loss of Deacon as a companion and turning him hostile. * After siding with the Minutemen and finishing the end game sequence without completing the optional quest, the Railroad and Deacon will turn hostile when the player character next speaks to Desdemona. You may still speak to other Railroad characters and complete quests for them. Range of interests Inventory Notes * "Deacon" is a confirmed alias. His true name is never revealed. * Passing persuasion checks during Deacon's affinity conversations reveals that many of the things he tells the player character (that he's a synth, that he's the leader of the Railroad, etc.) are all lies. * Prior to contacting the Railroad, the Sole Survivor may come across Deacon working incognito in some major settlements. Deacon will alter his appearance while following the player character around the Commonwealth. The only constant in his disguises is the sunglasses which he never removes. He has some fixed disguises for certain places (like DC guard armor in Diamond City or a vault suit in vaults). ** He is present for the argument between Piper and Mayor McDonough, disguised as Diamond City Security. ** He can be found wandering around Goodneighbor disguised as a "drifter" and later joining in Hancock's speech about the Institute. He can also be found in one of the pods in Memory Den. ** He may be spotted in Bunker Hill disguised as a "caravan worker." ** There's a chance for one of Deacon's disguises to be just him wearing nothing but a left leather leg piece. ** Deacon is marked as Essential in all of the above disguises. If cheats or mods are used to kill him in any of the disguises before one reaches the Railroad, Deacon will be alive during Road to Freedom and will act as if nothing happened. This is because all of the disguises are technically considered separate characters by the game. * He will not say anything if taken to Nate/Nora's corpse in Vault 111. * Deacon is a companion that can't be romanced by the Sole Survivor. * His natural hair color is ginger. This can be found by using the modify looks command. * He will use the Sole Survivor's past actions to introduce them to Desdemona, such as taking out Sinjin, being a member of the Brotherhood and being the general of the Minutemen, among others. * Deacon claims to have visited the Capital Wasteland. He mentions how the Brotherhood of Steel "wasn't so bad" prior to Maxson's ascension to elder, as well as how the water there is drinkableCompanionDeacon.txt#639 (referencing Project Purity from Fallout 3). * Deacon's dialogue contains nods to previous Fallout games. These include suggesting "Code Violet" as a team name (which is part of Harkness' override code in Fallout 3), attempting to use what he says is Robert House's personal override codes on Deezer (which he claims to have won in a poker game), and joking about wanting to convince a new recruit he is actually John Henry Eden. * Deacon appears to have acrophobia (fear of heights), as he makes negative comments when boarding a Vertibird (such as flying in a 200-year-old vehicle, or preferring "good old terra firma"), wants to get down from Trinity Tower as fast as possible, etc. * At one point in 2275, Deacon was kicked out of HQ by former leader Pinky Thompson because he was "sick of the lying, face-changing son of a bitch," and because Deacon had spent a month as a ghoul, which "freaked a lot of people out." Notable quotes | | | | | | . | . | . | . | . | . | | and look at what they're doing. What they're asking you to do. What sort of world they'd have you build and how they're going to pay for it.}} | | | | | | }} Appearances Deacon appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * Ryan Alosio, Deacon's voice actor, has expressed interest in reprising his role as Deacon in future installments, and often shares fan-created content related to Deacon on his social media.Interview on Gamerant * A deacon is a low-ranking ministerial position in many Christian churches. Their duties often include, but are not limited to: day-to-day clerical work, charitable works and recruitment and education of new church members. Bugs Deacon will be stuck in walk mode after completing The Nuclear Option (Minutemen), resulting in him often falling behind when exploring. ** It can happen before completing the quest, seemingly at random. ** Possible fix for PC is to use the console command . ** Another possible fix (only tested on PS4) is to draw your weapon to cause him to draw his and start running. | During Rockets' Red Glare Deacon can get stuck lying face down on the ground after exiting the Vertibird. This can be fixed by dismissing Deacon. He will revert to normal when you find him in whichever settlement you sent him to. | When in power armor, Deacon's outfit changes affect the armor too, and he will unequip whatever armor pieces are equipped. ** Additionally, Deacon will unequip all armor pieces at the destination of your fast travel causing you to take him out of the armor, reattach all armor pieces and put him back into it. Deacon may lose the power armor, including the frame, during these changes. This can be seen sometimes in Diamond City when he changes into a Diamond City security outfit. | Deacon can't be told to exit the power armor because he only talks about his recall code. To fix this read the recall code, and then start the dialog and tell him the code. After this it will be possible to make him exit the power armor the usual way. ** If there is no dialogue option to read the recall code, pause the conversation by moving the camera away, read the note from the inventory and then turn back to Deacon. | Sometimes when giving Deacon an outfit to wear, he will stay in that outfit even when trying to switch to a different outfit. The different outfit will change his body shape, but he will still be wearing the original outfit. | A rare glitch may occur where Deacon will keep his rifle out, except the trigger will be floating above his hand; he will not move and keep aiming with his rifle while remaining on the spot. | He can disappear when Father asks for the Railroad to be eliminated. He won't be in the Railroad HQ until the character sides with the Railroad or starts killing them. Once a side is chosen, the message "Deacon tolerates you" will appear and he talk to you about how you're acting crazy. ** The only way to fix this is to fire him and come back for him later. | When exploring, Deacon's outfit may begin to change rapidly. If you try to speak to any companion after that it will not work. }} Gallery Deacon as companion.jpg Deacon-DC Security-Diamond-City.jpg|Deacon disguised as DC Security at Diamond City Deacon-Drifter-Goodneighbor.jpg|Deacon working undercover as a Drifter at Goodneighbor Deacon-Caravan Worker-Bunker Hill.jpg|Deacon masquerading as a Caravan Worker at Bunker Hill Deacon No Glasses.png|Deacon without his sunglasses Deacon perk icon.png|Deacon's icon from the Cloak & Dagger perk FSO UI C ShopIcon deacon.png|Deacon's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare digeng.png|Deacon's maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 companions Category:Fallout 4 Railroad characters de:Deacon es:Deacon fr:Deacon pl:Deacon ru:Дьякон uk:Диякон zh:迪耿